Missing In Action
by phasha18
Summary: Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid haven't seen each other since they were 18 years old. Now five years later Caleb's stepsister is trying get them all together again as she lives with Caleb. They have one thing to do. .Part 2 Nov 11.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**___I don't own - Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Kate Tunney, Sarah Wenham, Chase Collins or Evelyn Danvers. (the writers & creator's of The Covenant do). I, however, own Thalia Jade Lane-Danvers and any other characters that you don't recognise._

_A/N: For the purpose of the story I'm creating a place called Harmony._

_Summary: Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid haven't seen each other since they were 18 years old. Now five years later Caleb's step-sister is trying get them all together again as she lives with Caleb. They have one thing to do._

**Title: Missing In Action**

**Part 1**

It's been almost 5 years since Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin saw each other. The last time they saw each other was at the marriage of Caleb's mother to a Mr Jack Lane. Thalia Jade (TJ to her close friends) knew all about the Sons of Ipswich, she herself was considered a special magical child. Now at 23, she and her step-brother Caleb were searching for Pogue, Tyler and Reid. It wasn't the "Sons" choice to stop seeing each other.

Thalia wandered around a small city called Harmony which was situated around two-hours out of Ipswich. It was there that she almost ran straight into Tyler and didn't recognise him. Tyler looked up narrowly avoiding running into her, she stopped walking and grabbed his arm.

"Tyler?" she questioned quietly looking at him and smiling when she realised it was him.

"TJ?" Tyler questioned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, baby boy. How are you?" Thalia asked, before regretting it almost immediately as she saw the look on his face.

"I'm okay..." he muttered looking at her before quickly looking away. "I've got to go,"

"Tyler, call me, I still have the same number," Thalia told him, he nodded before he walked quickly away from her and headed down the street.

Caleb looked around the apartment that he shared with Thalia, now that their parents were married he didn't feel the need to live at home with her. He decided to call her to find out if she had, had any luck in finding any of them. Thalia jumped as her cell phone started ringing.

"Hey TJ," Caleb said, looking out the window to see what was happening outside.

'Hey Caleb,' Thalia smiled, as she looked in the window of the shop that she had stopped outside of. 'Guess who I just ran into,' she added before she started to walk again.

"Who? Wait...one of the others?" Caleb questioned, he could feel Thalia nodding on the other end of the line.

'Yeah. Baby boy,' Thalia answered, as she made her way back to the apartment. 'I don't know, I get the feeling that he was terrified of something,'

"Do you know why?" Caleb asked, leaving the window and then sitting on the couch and pulling out his laptop to see if he could do a search on the other boys.

'Nope, I do intend on finding out though...I'll see you in a few minutes,' Thalia said before she quickly hung up the phone and started to jog back to the apartment.

Meanwhile, Pogue was sitting in the middle of a windowless room. All he wanted to do was to go home. He had tried casting spell after spell but to no avail. Everyone thought that Chase Collins was dead, but in actuallity he wasn't. Pogue had gone on a roadtrip by himself after he got released from the hospital when he was seventeen and he had never returned, having been found and seemingly kidnapped by Chase. Reid was off in some distant land, all because he'd managed to get on the wrong plane. He'd gotten on an international flight instead of a domestic one, which was not his fault.

When Thalia arrived back at the apartment she saw Caleb sitting staring at his laptop. She rolled her eyes, he hadn't been the same since they'd lost contact with them.

"Caleb," Thalia sighed, as she sat down beside him. "I think he'll call,"

"Why can't I find them?" Caleb mumbled, tilting his head a little and then resting it on her shoulder.

"Because something's stopping it, stopping us," Thalia replied, before she wrapped an arm around Caleb and hugged him. "Let me use tonight,"

"No, I can't risk him finding us," Caleb grumbled, still resting his head on her shoulder as she hugged him. "I can't,"

"Caleb. From what you told me, he only knows of the Sons of Ipswich. And not of me," Thalia reasoned with him as she closed her eys and tried to focus on one of the others. "Trust me,"

"Fine," Caleb muttered, reluctantly allowing her to search for them.

_"Power of the Sons of Ipswich rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here. Show me where you are." _Thalia whispered, hoping that the ancient spell would give her an idea as to where Pogue and Reid were.

Pogue was still sitting in the middle of the windowless room when he heard a whisper that sounded like his name. Looking around he tried to figure out where it was coming from. Pogue knew that he recognised the voice but he couldn't work out why. So he silently answered, hoping that whoever it was heard him.

'Help me,' Pogue muttered, in a barely audiable tone.

"Pogue," Thalia jumped, not realising that it had worked. "It's Thalia, where are you?"

'Thalia...I don't know...' Pogue muttered as Caleb's computer screen suddenly flashed with an image of Pogue in a dark room.

"Damn it," Caleb cursed, looking at the screen and seeing that there was no windows, so they had no way of finding him.

"Don't worry, we'll find you I swear," Thalia told him as she managed to find Reid as well.

Thalia temporarily said goodbye to Pogue as Caleb decided that using was important in finding his friend. Caleb managed to tap into the same spell that Thalia had used only he went that little bit further and located his friend.

'Hello' Reid muttered under his breath as he stood in the middle of a restaurant he had managed to get a job at.

"Reid, it's me," Thalia said, with a slight smirk evident in her voice.

'Thalia?' Reid questioned quietly as stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah, I'm with Caleb," Thalia answered pausing before she continued to speak. "Where are you?"

'Uhm...I'm kinda in some country...' Reid muttered, looking at a couple who was staring at him strangely. 'France...I think' he added.

"Wait. How did you end up in France?" Thalia asked him before she looked at Caleb and told him. "Reid thinks he's in France,"

They continued talking until they worked out a way to get him back to Harmony to stay with them.

Meanwhile, Tyler was sitting on the couch waiting for his boyfriend to get home, it wasn't something that he regularly looked forward to, and today was no different. The only thing Tyler could think of to do was to call Thalia, as he knew had a feeling that she would be able to protect him. Tyler dialled the number that was once familiar to him, checking it twice before he pressed the call button.

"Hello, Thalia's phone," Caleb said once he had picked up the phone. Thalia was using his phone to make plans for Reid to get back.

'Caleb...' Tyler muttered into the phone looking around as he tried to think of what to say. 'I'm sorry,' he added quietly.

"Tyler?" Caleb questioned, before realising it had to have been him. "Do you want TJ?"

'Yeah...and yeah...' Tyler muttered not really knowing what else to say to him. Tyler had always looked up to Caleb and was at a loss for what to say.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked, and listened to the younger man nodding on the other end of the phone. "You're lying,"

'Can I have Thalia?'

"Yeah," Caleb answered handing Thalia the phone and taking his from her and finishing making the plans.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Thalia asked, knowing that he had lied to Caleb.

'No...' he muttered into the phone. 'I'm scared...'

"Ty, what's going on?' she asked, looking at Caleb who had hung up the phone and was back to searching for Pogue.

'I can't talk...' Tyler answered quietly as the front door of his aparment opened and shut quickly. 'bye' he added before quickly hanging up the phone and stuffing it in the lounge.

Caleb looked at Thalia as she held the phone in her hand before placing it on the coffee table before them. Thalia just smiled at him, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Caleb wondered how it was that Sarah didn't understand his closeness to Thalia.

"Thalia, where was he?" Caleb asked as he placed his laptop on the table.

"He didn't say," she answered, as a shock went through her body and she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Caleb, call Sarah tell her to meet me at the coffee shop down the street," she added pausing before she continued. "Please?"

"Okay, but what about Tyler, Pogue and Reid?" Caleb questioned, quickly stopping when he realised that all they had done was ask each other questions.

"Well, Reid'll be home by the end of the week. Why he hasn't come home sooner I don't know, and we'll figure out how to find Pogue," she answered moving to rest her head on Caleb's shoudler. "You and Sarah should have dinner one night," she added grinning at him.

"Maybe, I don't know," Caleb muttered resting his head on top of hers. "You know, I felt someone using just now,"

"I know...I did too," Thalia admitted, not moving her head as she allowed her mind to focus on Pogue. "Shit..."

"Thalia?"

"Two words. Chase Collins."

Caleb's eyes went wide at the 'Son of Ipswich' which was meant to be long gone after the events of Fall Fest when they were 18. Thalia hadn't gone to school in Ipswich, but rather in Boston and New York, Caleb and Tyler regularly updated her on what was going on. Mainly through emails, though occasionally they had all called her and talked to her. It wasn't until the day of Caleb's birthday that she arrived back in Ipswich.

"Please tell me you're lying," Caleb said taking a deep breath as he moved his head and looked into her eyes.

"Caleb. I don't lie," she stated as an image of Pogue entered her mind. "And I have an idea of how to get Pogue home," she added looking at him and hoping that he would listen to her.

"What?" he questioned, closing his eyes quickly and then opening them again.

"Well, you know in the summer that our parents married...I disappeared?" Thalia paused, watching Caleb nod before she continued. "Someone else is using..."

"I know...but who?" Caleb queried, pausing before he spoke again. "You're gonna use old magic aren't you?"

"Yeah, what else can we do though?" Thalia paused running a hand through her hair. "The power I'm feeling now...I haven't felt since I was a kid,"

"Okay?" Caleb raised his eyebrow looking at her before she closed her eyes. "TJ be careful,"

"Don't worry, I will be," Thalia answered, before she tried to remember the spell that she had used long ago. _"In this time and in this place. Take me to the one that I seek, the one that is in a room unknown. Take me to the one I seek, " _Thalia whispered before she opened her eyes and was transported to Pogue.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **_See Part 1. I own Joshua Townes. _

_Sakurabound - Thank you. You'll see._

_midnightsprite - Aww, thank you._

_blazingfire03 - It's alright. You'll soon find out how Thalia and Caleb get them back. _

_A/N: I don't know when the final Part of this story will be up. So stay tuned. _

**Part 2**

Meanwhile Pogue sat in the dark room, trying to avoid being hit by energy balls from Chase. Pogue took a deep breath and conjured his own ball of energy, something that he hadn't done in a long time. As soon as Pogue sent the energy ball flying towards Chase, Thalia appeared making sure that she had force field up as she knew that some one was using.

"Pogue," Thalia said, loud enough for the young man to hear her. "I'll get you out of here," she added before she turned to face Chase.

"Who are you little witchy?" Chase questioned angrily as Thalia used to get Pogue standing and into the force field.

"Probably your worst nightmare," Thalia smirked, looking at him as she allowed her eyes to glow purple before she quickly shut them. "You split them up and I'm here to tell you it won't last,"

"Get me out of here, please," Pogue whispered, grabbing on to her hand as she took a deep breath and sent a constant stream of energy balls directly at him.

"Relax, we'll be out of here soon," Thalia grinned before she sent one last energy ball towards Chase watching as the older boy fell to the ground. _"Take us home, to the place I call home. Take us now to Caleb Danvers,"_ she whispered closing he eyes and making sure that she had a firm grip on Pogue's hand before she continued. _"In this time and in this place, return us home."_

Caleb was waiting patiently for Thalia to return with Pogue, as he knew that she would. In the meantime he was trying to find out where Tyler was, by using the spell that the older girl had used to find Pogue and Reid. All that he knew at this stage was that Tyler was somewhere in Harmony. A couple of minutes after Thalia had left she reappeared with Pogue as soon as they were safe in the house he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Caleb, Chase has been using Pogue as his own personal punching bag," Thalia sighed as Caleb jumped off the couch and then helped Pogue stand up and moved him to the couch.

"What?" Caleb questioned flabbergasted as Pogue wrapped his arms around him not wanting to let go. "Hey Pogue,"

"Chase was sending freaking energy balls at him when I got there," Thalia told him as the three of them sat on the couch. "Any luck in finding Tyler yet?"

"I think so, I don't know though," Caleb sighed, taking a deep breath as he looked at Thalia and at Pogue who had closed his eyes. "I swear I won't let him get to you again Pogue,"

"I know, Caleb," Pogue mumbled, his head resting on the older boy's shoulder. "What about Reid and Tyler?"

"Reid somehow ended up in France, and Tyler's somewhere in Harmony," Thalia told him, as she used to get a wash-clothe from the bathroom so that they could clean Pogue up somewhat.

"Oh..." Pogue sighed, jumping as Thalia put a little pressure on some abrasions that were across his shoulder and collar.

Caleb gave up on searching for the rest of the day, as long as Pogue was safe he knew they'd be able to find Tyler and get him safely. That night Caleb gave up his bed to Pogue but found himself sleeping in Thalia's bed while Thalia slept on the couch. They couldn't quite work out why it had ended up that way, but it did. In the middle of the night they received a disturbing phone call.

'You'll never find him,' a mysterious voice said as Thalia picked up the phone.

"You know I will," Thalia said, rolling over before she sat up and tried to figure out why she knew the voice. "What the hell do you want with Tyler?"

'Thalia you know what I want,' the voice said, before hanging up the phone.

Tyler lay quietly in his bed, the man that he called his boyfriend believed that the young man was fast asleep. Rolling over Tyler almost fell from the bed as he heard Thalia's voice calling to him softly. '_Power of the Sons of Ipswich rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here. Show me where you are.'_

'Thalia, get me out of here...please,' Tyler whispered, knowing that his boyfriend couldn't hear him.

'I will, Ty, trust me,' Thalia answered, running a hand through her hair. 'Your boyfriend...his name, what is it?' she asked, hoping that knowing his name would help her.

'Joshua,' Tyler answered opening his eyes slightly and then quickly shutting them again as he felt a sharp slap against his back.

'We will get you Baby Boy, just hold on. Yeah?'

Caleb awoke soon after Thalia and Tyler stopped talking, so he walked out to her yawning and stretching as he did so. Thalia was sitting rubbing her head, all this talking without actually talking was doing her head in. Caleb sighed a little and wrapped his arms around Thalia.

"You okay?" he questioned, yawning and scratching his nose.

"Yeah...Kinda, I know who's been using," Thalia muttered, scrunching up here nose and looking at Caleb and then glancing into his room to see Pogue rolling onto his side.

"Who?" Caleb queried quietly, scratching his head and leaning back against the couch.

"Joshua...Joshua Townes," Thalia answered, causing Caleb to look at her as Pogue rolled a little too far and fell off the bed. "Go help Pogue,"

"Thalia, I hope you know what you're getting us into," Caleb muttered, before he stood up and walked into his bedroom.

"I do," Thalia told him before she stood up and walked to the window and looked out. '_Power of the Sons of Ipswich rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here. Show me where you are.'_

Tyler stay laying in bed as his boyfriend lay down beside him and draped an arm around him. Tyler jumped a little and his boyfriend put it down to the younger man having a nightmare.

'Tyler, call me as soon as Joshua leaves,' Thalia muttered hoping that he heard her. 'It's important,'

'Okay,' Tyler answered silently before he shuffled away from his boyfriend and hugged his pillow tightly.

'It will be okay,' Thalia whispered before she was interrupted by Caleb yelling at her that Pogue wouldn't let him near him. 'I've got to go baby boy. Love you,'

'Love you too TJ,'

Sighing Thalia stood up and walked into Caleb's bedroom and sat down on the floor beside the bed and looked at Pogue. Caleb mumbled, before he sat down in the couch in the corner of the room. Pogue calmed down slowly as Thalia sat with him.

"Pogue, sweetheart it's okay," Thalia whispered resting her arms on the bed and then her head on her arms.

"What if he does it again?" Pogue mumbled, he was now fully awake realising that he wouldn't be able to sleep with the nightmares that he knew would start.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him," Thalia answered, looking at him and sighing. "Try and sleep, Caleb and I'll be here," she added smiling a little at him.

"Kay," Pogue muttered, closing his eyes and trying to drift off to sleep.

"TJ, can I crash in your room? And you take my couch?" Caleb queried, as he climbed off the couch and made to leave his room.

"Yeah, go," Thalia sighed, as she climbed back onto Caleb's couch and curled up in a ball thinking to herself.

Caleb walked into Thalia's room and sat on the edge of the bed. He knew about her past from what she had told him, and from what Thalia's father had told him and his mother. Caleb put his head in his hands and closed his eyes before he fell backwards onto the bed.


End file.
